Eeveelutions
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: Fluff is an Eevee living in the Sinnoh region. Her trainer, Tina, wants her to learn more offensive moves. She wants Fluff to evolve, and says Fluff can choose which Eeveelution she wants to be. This story is Fluff's thoughts on each Eeveelution.


**Eeveelutions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon

* * *

My name is Fluff. I'm a Pokémon. More specifically, I'm an Eevee.

Do you know what an Eevee is? It's a very special breed of Pokémon. We have an irregular genetic code, and that allows us to evolve into seven different Pokémon! Yeah, that's right. Seven!

Well, the evolutions of Eevee are actually what I'm here to talk about today. You see, my trainer, Tina, decided that she needs me to become more effective in battle. And my moves as an Eevee aren't all very physical. And the ones that are, are normal type moves. Tina wants me to specialize in a special type of move like electric or water. She says I can choose whichever type I want to specialize it. So, I thought I'd make a list of all the Eeveelutions and discuss why I would like (and hate) to evolve into them. And don't worry! It's not going to be like an essay or anything!

Well, let's start.

**Vaporeon: **

A water Pokémon! I'd love to be able to breathe underwater! I can't do that now, but I would be able to as a Vaporeon. And it would be wonderful, just being able to melt away into the water. I heard Vaporeon's can become invisible in water!

As for moves, I'll be learning water moves like water gun and muddy water and ice moves like Aurora Beam (Oh and some normal moves too). And most of my attacks will be offensive. Tina would be happy!

However, I'd be weak to Grass and Electric types. That's sad, since I think that an upcoming gym in Sunyshore City is a gym whose leader uses Electric types. As for Grass types...well Tina's already beat Gardenia, who uses Grass types. I'll be resistant to ice, steel and fire! That's SO awesome! The Snowpoint gym leader, Candice, uses ice types. And the Canclave gym leader, Byron uses steel dual types...and I think Flint from the Elite Four uses fire types!

Oh, how wonderful! I'll be immune to water! And if I remember correctly, the Pastoria gym leader, Crasher Wake, uses water types.

Fire, ground and rock types will be weak to my water attacks, as will grass, ground and flying types be weak to my ice attacks. Hmm...I think Vaporeon sounds like a good choice!

To evolve into Vaporeon, I'll need a water stone. I wonder if Tina has one. If she doesn't, I'm sure we can get one from the Solaceon ruins.

Being a Vaporeon would be fun (I think). And the colour of my skin would be nice too...it's just, I've never met a water type Pokémon before. What if when my type changes, I totally change?! I'm nervous

Well, before I make up my mind, I think I'll look at my other choices. There are still six more!

**Jolteon:**

Ooh! An electric Pokémon! I like the idea of being able to shock people. Plus, my fur is spiky, so I can hurt people if they aren't being nice to me *evil grin*.

As for my attacks, I learn electric attacks mainly, but at level 29 I learn 'Double Kick' which is a fighting attack. At level 36, I learn 'Pin Missile' which is a bug attack. And the first few attacks I learn are normal type attacks. Again, most of my attacks are offensive, and this will make Tina happy.

I'm only weak to ground types though. They'd really give me a hard time. And some of the gyms ahead have ground dual types. I can't recall which ones though...

I'm resistant to flying types and steel types. But none of the upcoming gym battles are with flying types! However, Canclave gym IS a steel-type gym...

Anyways, my electric attacks will work wonders against water Pokémon. And the Pastoria gym leader uses...wait for it...WATER POKÉMON!

Grass, Psychic and dark type Pokémon are weak against my bug attack. Too bad I've already completed the gyms with those types .

But my fighting attack would work wonders against normal, dark, steel and ice type Pokémon. And the Steel gym (Pastoria gym) and the Ice gym (Snowpoint gym) are coming up soon!

How would I feel about being a Jolteon? Well, I wouldn't mind. I'd just become more sensitive...and I'm not exactly sure about whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I do know something, and that something is that Jolteon is a good Pokémon. With Vaporeon, I only had ice, water and normal attacks. But with Jolteon, I have electric, normal, bug and fighting! I think Jolteon's an awesome choice! I'll definitely think about it. And then, Tina can pick up the Thunderstone from the Solaceon Ruins...unless she already has one.

**Flareon:**

Flareon. The fire eeveelution. I'd love to be able to breathe flames! But, I heard that the body temperature of Flareon can reach up to 1,650 degrees Celecius. Well, I'd be getting quite hot and bothered, that's for sure!

I mainly have offensive fire attacks like ember and fire fang, but I have one offensive dark type attack called bite and one poison attack called smog. That's SO cool! I can poison my opponent AND burn them!

I will be weak to ground attacks, rock attacks and water attacks. Thank goodness Tina's already beaten the Oreburgh gym leader, Roark, and I don't think that there are many gyms that use solely ground-type Pokémon. However, the Pastoria City gym is coming up and the last time I looked, the gym leader uses water-type Pokémon. Great...NOT!

I'm resistant to bug, steel, ice and grass type moves. Well, there are no gyms with bug type Pokémon, but the steel and ice gyms are coming up soon! Tina's already beaten Gardenia in Eterna City. Gardenia's the gym leader that uses grass type Pokémon. I'm very effective against those same types I'm resistant to; each of them takes X2 damage from my fire attacks.

My dark attack is effective against psychic and ghost type Pokémon. Well, that doesn't exactly help me in any upcoming gyms.

My poison attack will work wonders against grass Pokémon, but again, Tina's already beaten Gardenia.

How would I feel about being a Flareon? Well, it'd be cool (Oh, I'm so funny! I'd be cool! Get it? No? Oh well!) apart from the fact that my body temperature being sky-high. I wonder how high it'll get when I have a fever.

When I evolve, I'll look a lot like my current state as an Eevee, and that's a good thing because I don't have to get used to too many physical features. I mean, I'll still have to get used to some, but not too many.

Well, I like the idea of being Flareon. To evolve into Flareon, however, I'll need to have a fire stone. I know from the book I was reading last night...or what Tina was reading to me, that a fire stone can be found in the Solaceon Ruins. What is up with all these stones being in the Solaceon Ruins amongst the Unown all the time?

**Espeon: **

A psychic type Pokémon. And I'll be light purple! Purple is my favourite colour! But Espeon doesn't look like Eevee at all!

I'd be weak to bug, ghost and dark type attacks. Thankfully, there are no gyms which use solely those types of Pokémon.

I'd be resistant to fighting type Pokémon and Psychic type Pokémon. Hey! The leader of the Veilstone gym, Maylene, uses fighting type Pokémon! How awesome!

Now, let's see what attacks I would have as an Espeon...

I have quite a few offensive moves which are both psychic and normal type moves. Well, there aren't as many move types as the other Eeveelutions, so Espeon actually doesn't seem too good to me so far. But, I'll investigate further and see what I find!  
Well, psychic type moves are really good against fighting and poison type moves. If I was Espeon, I could easily defeat Maylene. But, then again, that's just one gym badge, and some of the other Eeveelutions would be useful against more than one gym leader. So I don't think I really want to be an Espeon.

But if I do, then I'd need to trust my Pokémon trainer (which I do) very much and then she'd have to level me up during the day. Hmm...interesting. I'm not sure I really WANT to become an Espeon. I mean, they look like cats and I'd stand out against Eevee and all the Eeveelutions because they all look like dogs.

Also, the physique might be hard to get used to. After all, I've been an Eevee for a very long time.

**Umbreon: **

A dark type Pokémon! Wow, AWESOME! And I love how it looks too! And I could hunt! Oh, how I'd LOVE to hunt. I'd just stalk up on my prey at night and then the yellow circles on my body would glow! Plus, I heard when an Umbreon is trained well, and then exposed to the moon, they gain a mysterious power. I like the sound of that!

Anyway, let's look at my attacks.

Oh! I hardly have any offensive attacks. And the ones I do have are dark moves like assurance and normal type moves like Quick attack. I'm weak to fighting types (Maylene has fighting types. NO!) and bug types. But I'm immune to psychic types! And resistant to ghost and dark types! That's pretty cool, if you ask me.

Oh, my dark moves will make psychic and ghost Pokémon quiver. Hmm...too bad...no gyms with those Pokémon as their main types.

I wouldn't mind being an Umbreon, with all that mysterious power thingy and the dog-like physique. But I don't think I should be one because Tina wanted me to learn more offensive attacks and I don't learn that many as an Umbreon. To evolve into an Umbreon, I'd have to trust Tina a lot and then she'd have to level me up at night. But Tina likes to sleep at night, not level her Pokémon up!

Well, there are still two more Eeveelutions to look at. I have no idea what I'm waiting for!

**Leafeon:**

A grass type Pokémon. I'd love to be one. I'm all leafy, and I use photosynthesis to make my food. But if there's no sunlight, I guess I'd eat fresh leaves. They must be a delicacy to Leafeon. I, however, have never tried any before.

Oh dear. I'm weak to so many types of Pokémon. Flying types, bug types, fire types, poison types and ice types. Candice, the Snowpoint Gym leader, uses ice types, so I wouldn't be much of a help over there.

I'd be resistant to ground, electric, water and grass types. Volkner, the last gym leader, uses Electric types and Crasher Wake in Pastoria city uses water types.

I'm going to check out my moves now.

As for offensive attacks, I've only got grass and normal type moves. Let's check out what Pokémon types those would be effective against.

Water types (Haha, Crasher Wake, you are going DOWN), ground types and rock type Pokémon will faint at Leafeon's hands. Too bad Tina already beat Roark in Oreburgh. Leafeon would have been useful there.

I'd like to be a Leafeon. All Tina has to do to evolve me is to level me up near a special mossy rock in Eterna Forest. We can walk there!

One more Eeveelution to look at!

**Glaceon: **

This has always been my favourite Eeveelution. I'd love to be an ice type! Let's look more into Glaceon.

I'll be weak to fighting (grr...Maylene), rock, steel (Byron in Canclave) and fire type Pokémon. I'll only be resistant to ice types...which Candice uses in the Snowpoint Gym.

I have a bunch of offensive moves. I have ice moves like "Ice Shard" and one dark move (bite) and a psychic move (mirror coat).

Grass, flying, ground and dragon Pokémon would suck against my ice moves. But there are no gyms coming up with those Pokémon types. My dark moves would kill psychic and rock Pokémon quickly and my psychic move would take fighting (ooh! I can beat Maylene with this move!) and poison Pokémon down.

To evolve, Tina would have to take me to a snowy rock on Route 217. But, we've never gone there before! So we can't fly. Tina will have to wait for that one.

Tina's calling me now. She's asking me whether I've made up my mind. But I haven't! I need your help! Tell me, what do YOU think the best eeveelution is?

I'll let you know what I evolve into!

Love

Fluff!


End file.
